


28 Lotrips AUs Master List

by AirgiodSLV



Series: 28 Lotrips AUs Challenge [29]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV





	28 Lotrips AUs Master List

1\. Dragon world AU - Debt-Price, claimed by rawiyaparand  
2\. Cage-dancer strip-club AU - Longing So, claimed by bunniewabbit  
3\. Creatures of the night AU - Werewolves in London, claimed by mews1945  
4\. Sci-fi spaceship AU - Close Encounters, claimed by magnoliafires  
5\. Boarding school AU - School Days, claimed by cindyjade  
6\. Futuristic AU - Damned If You Do, claimed by shaenie  
7\. Dark sex-magick AU - Paid In Full, claimed by samena  
8\. Robot AU - Escape, claimed by alchemilla  
9\. Archangel/avatar AU - Cloud Nine, claimed by herm42  
10\. Historical AU - Treading the Boards, claimed by magickalmolly  
11\. Alternate dimension AU - Parallel, claimed by telesilla  
12\. Genderbending AU - Homecoming, claimed by anatsuno  
13\. Demon-vanquishing AU - A Minor Spot of Demon Trouble, claimed by almostnever  
14\. European backpacking AU - Sprechen Sie Deutsches?, claimed by msilverstar  
15\. Wing-fic AU - Delivery, claimed by kraken_wakes  
16\. Stage thespian AU - Chorus Rehearsal, claimed by bexone  
17\. HP crossover AU - Before the Storm, claimed by sparcck  
18\. Puzzle/mindgames AU - Metamorphosis, claimed by soul_cake_duck  
19\. Rentboy AU - Cleopatra House, claimed by salwood  
20\. Ghostly haunting AU - After Death (Life Goes On), claimed by kissing_athelas  
21\. Elemental AU - A Handful of Burnished Baubles, claimed by nubeinchild  
22\. Psychic talent AU - Symbiosis, claimed by juweldom  
23\. Not-famous AU - Breadsticks, claimed by koncupiscence  
24\. Science lab geeks AU - No Such Thing, claimed by absolutefiction  
25\. Masquerade AU - Masquerade, claimed by impasto  
26\. Dream AU - In Dreaming, claimed by kiltsandlollies  
27\. Slave/concubine AU - Obedience, claimed by casey28  
28\. End of the world AU - As We Know It, claimed by oneangrykate


End file.
